SECRET CHAPTER: Black stone Bread
by sweetcandyfun
Summary: A sequel to TROY. BriseisAchilles and ParisHelen... sucky summary but Better story! READ AND REVIEW!


DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters from TROY or Greek Mythology. 

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm in 2****nd**** year highschool and we've been studying Greek Mythology for a while now so I decided to post my composition for school here too! I hope you like it though! It was only written in … hmm… let's say about two periods of 50 mins each in English class… An hour and 40 mins, yes the whole thing up to the end! Don't forget to read and review so that I may know what you think!! A cut ending.**

**SUMMARY: A sequel to TROY the movie. Briseis and Achilles plus Paris and Helen. The secret hidden chapter of the movie that was never been shown to public. **

SECRET CHAPTER: BLACK STONE BREAD 

Sitting in my cold rock made chamber, I wait impatiently for the Queen of Sparta to come into my humble abode with a bag of colorful stories. My stomach, growling of hunger; the black stone bread suddenly turning cold in the platter, I'd prefer to suffer starving instead of chewing my pearly whites off. As I wait, tapping my foot impatiently on the cemented floor, I reminisced the times I spent as a faithful servant of Apollo. The times, which I prayed and the first time I broke a golden rule, falling deeply in love with a Greek, Achilles. I am a Trojan and that is a big disgrace if anyone finds out.

An old chicken feather slipped under my heavy metal door. That was the sign I was waiting for. Helen, my Queen is now here, ready to face me again in this dark cold and eerie night, sneaking out from her gold plated suite. She slowly opened the door, still wearing the pure white covering over her head and body so that the guards wouldn't recognize her. Every maid that is a female Trojan must wear white. If your white clothes become dirty, you'll be sent to Menelaus for him to examine. His word is the greatest of all. Once you passed his test, you should offer your body to him for one night. But if you didn't pass his standards, your body would be offered to the shameless dogs. Sadly, Helen didn't know about this. But trust me, if she finds out, she wouldn't even care.

"Briseis… Are you there?" –Helen's voice, the warmth of her voice echoed through my dark chamber.

"Queen, I'm here, come into my humble room." –I said as I wasn't seen in the shadows of the night.

Helen came in, closing the huge metal door gently behind her. She lit a small torch for her to see where I'm at. She sat on a simple wooden stool and faced me. Helen gave me some newly baked bread, covered in the finest thread. I ate it all up, nearly choking to my fill.

"You must've not eaten all day." –Helen said as I gave her a weak nod.

"Go on now." –I said.

"Briseis, my husband, old dear Menelaus. He hasn't come home for a week now." –She said as she stared at my Green orbs. "I don't know where he went. If he's not coming back soon, I'll be escaping this filthy place and I'm taking you with me to embark a journey and look for my true love, Paris."

"Do you still think Paris, my ever loving cousin is still alive?" –I asked her.

"Just like as you think that Achilles is still alive." –She replied, her words biting me like a thousand ants.

"Then go."—"No one's stopping you." –I said.

"But I want you to come with Me." –Helen insisted.

"I can't, my Queen. Once Menelaus finds out that you're gone, all the chamber maids are going to suffer." –I said.

"What do you mean? I don't understand you Briseis."

"My Queen, the chambermaids were taken from Troy when they were at the tender age of 7. They are keeping their sacred virginity while I, I was 15 years and now 20. Whenever their clothing got dirty, I'm the one who faces Menelaus, not them." –I explained.

"What? What does Menelaus have to do with dirty laundry?"

"You have heard enough my Queen. Much has been said. Now I tell you, go! Go and find my cousin. The sun-god Apollo would bless your trip." –I encouraged.

"Briseis, don't worry, if ever I see Achilles, I'll bring him back to you." –Helen promised. "But first, how will I get out of this castle?" –Upon hearing this, I stood up, getting the black stone bread and rubbing the charcoal burned portions on her once pure clothing. I opened the door for a guard to see her.

"YOU! YOU DARE WEAR DIRTY WHITES? FACE MENELAUS IN THE DUNGEON."-He said as he pulled Helen, not knowing she was his Queen.

"Wait!" –I called

"What do you want?" –the guard asked me knowing that I would decide, yet again, to save this woman's sacredness.

"I will come with her and bargain." –I said. The guard pulled us both. Helen and my friendship for 5 years didn't go to waste. Both of us developed a language of our own.

"Ti Marsha wun-wun Menelaus? (He doesn't know about Menelaus?)" –Helen asked

"Ti mar wun-wun. Porken ista-che ports weekun. Toh Liye wun-wun (He knows. But we are the only ones who know that he's already gone for a week.)" –I answered with a smile. The guard looked at the both of us and raised a brow.

"Marsh looken. Kokookieloors! (He doesn't understand us. PITIFUL!)" –I laughed at Helen's comment. We kept on walking till we reached the dungeon.

"Here we are." –The guards said. Both of us entered as he locked the door. I walked to the end and I saw the door where Menelaus enters every time he faces me.

"My queen, this door leads to the king's second bedroom—" –Helen suddenly interrupted me.

"Second bedroom?!" –"I didn't know about that." –Helen said.

"My Queen, I only need you to trust me just as you trust Paris that he's still alive." –I said. "There is a huge window there, jump over and you'll fall into the river. Swim through all waters and pass the guards and there you'll be set free. Look for Paris." –I said as she nodded and gave me one last hug.

Helen, my Queen and my bestfriend went to embark on a journey just trusting me that she'll find Paris once again.

I, on the other hand, went back knocking on the dungeon door "let me out, the name's Briseis. I'm done"-I said as the guard opened the door.

'Where is your friend?"-He asked

"Menelaus took her."-I said as I ran back into my chamber

I entered the dark room and felt for the big Laurel wood box, opened it and brought out Apollo's head that Achilles had cut down in the temple 5 years ago. I placed it beside the black stone bread directly in front of the window. I closed my eyes and prayed for safe journey. I fluttered my eyes open and the clouds opened revealing the bright moonshine. Thus, I concluded, Apollo still hears my prayers.

Next morning at the break of dawn, my small window crumbled its sharp debris because of a golden arrow. The astonishing arrow went through and stricken the black stone bread. I stood up and looked at it. It shone with a bright gold light. Then I saw my Queen, Helen, walking through thew woods, picking berries for breakfast.

"Is this a gift for me, sir Apollo?" –I asked as I observed Helen in the black stone bread.

A month has passed and everyday Apollo would send me a shiny gold arrow for me to see Helen on where she went. But then, there was something different from that morning. Menelaus did come back, as expected, he looked for Helen, shattering precious furniture blocking his way. Aghast! He came for me.

"Where is she?!" –He asked pulling my body above the ground.

"My King, who is it that is lost?" –I asked innocently.

"Helen! My wife! You, you the head of all chambermaids, you must know where she is or I'll choke you… Choke you to death I must say!" –He screamed at my face as his foul saliva came splashing everywhere.

"My King, I do not know where she is." –I said gasping for air as the clothing he was pulling became tighter and thighter around my neck.

"You dare blasphemize me? I am no fool Briseis nor that I was born yesterday!" -He growled and thrown me to the rock floor. He knelt down and started to choke me but the shiny golden arrow stabbed through the black stone bread caught his attention.

I raced with him, grabbing the black stone bread with the golden arrow and thrown it outside my small window. He was angered; I could see it in from the red expression on his face. He pushed me to the wall and started choking me again.

"Apollo hear me, for I may die today, right now. Please her me, I didn't intend to throw your gift but Alas! Before I breathe my last breath, show the gracious Achilles to me. Guide my queen Helen in finding my cousin Paris." –I thought at the back of my head. The only window in the room, once shining by the rays of the sun on this very morning, clouded and the sun left the sky. I knew it was over, today Apollo heard me, I would die with dignity. The sun-god is my love that will never perish.

But then, Menelaus' grip became lighter, I heard him utter a soft cry as he fell bloody on the floor. I stood there, gasping for air as I looked at Menelaus' dead body. But the question is, who killed him? And where are the guards?

I looked in front of me, a well built man, perfectly broad shoulders holding a spear. Not just a normal spear but Achilles' spear.

"Achilles?" –I wondered, might that be him?

"Briseis, you thought I left you didn't you?" –He smiled.

"But Paris, Paris struck your heel, where you are the weakest?" –I claimed I see dead people.

"Paris? Well he might've done that but I am so sure I'm ot weak." –He said as he dropped his sword. "Briseis, come on, is that the only thing you are going to tell me?"

"Achilles… I longed to see you alive!" –I said as I ran to him and gave him a big warm hug. He gladly returned. "Apollo heard me… Thank you my sun-god!" –I said as the sun shone through the small window once again.

"Ah… the sun-god. I once cut your head off… But forgive me, my Lord, you are indeed powerful." –Achilles smiled. I pulled him out of my chamber and a lot of filthy dead bodies lay on the ground. Achilles' face never got rid of his smirk as he saw all the guards he killed. At last, I was free, out of the castle and with my true love, Achilles.

"Achilles, I threw a big loaf of bread outside my window, have you seen it?" –I asked him.

"No…" –He replied. I walked circling the castle and at last I saw the black stone bread but the arrow, the shiny golden arrow was missing. "Can that bread be eaten?" –Achilles asked me with a raised brow.

"Yes if you want your teeth to fall off."- I said as we laughed. "Achilles, would you join me in looking for Helen and Paris?"

"Of course, what are friends for?" –Achilles said.

So, Achilles and I went to a journey to find my Queen, we went through bushes and forests. But to no avail… there was no sign of Helen.

"Briseis, let us just spend the night at this rock and continue to find them tomorrow." –Achilles suggested and I nodded.

I prepared the floor with huge cold green leaves for us to sleep on. As I was about to lie down, Achilles came back from the bushes and gave me a fistful of berries. I smiled at him, ate and slept.

At the break of dawn, a crow, Apollo's sacred bird flew upon us leaving another of Apollo's golden arrows. It struck the black stone bread and there again I saw Helen. She was standing by the river, smiling at the sea nymphs.

"I know where that is!" –Achilles said and we ran to the river, as he knew. I was just behind the oak tree when we reached the riverside. The oak tree was Apollo's tree too. Achilles left me behind the tree and approached the river where Helen was silently watching the enchanting nymphs coming each other's hair.

"You are looking at my mother." –Achilles told Helen as she abruptly spun around and faced Achilles.

A/N: There… that's it… there's more but my teacher kept the paper and lost the draft… All she got was the real copy and it stops up to here only. I'll try to retrieve it as soon as possible and I'll be posting it as chapter 2! READ AND REVIEW!

**CIAO**

**Sweetcandyfun ü**


End file.
